


What Happens In The Past Always Matters In The Future

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Children, Drug Use, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Shooting, Violence, Weddings, cute family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashing lights, that’s what sticks out in his mind the most when he thinks of that night. All the lights flashing as bodies grinded and twisted together in an attempt to feel closer without having to go all the way. Women and men everywhere locking lips and palming at each others crotches in the corner of the room as the booze from the kitchen and bar kept flowing.</p><p>He remembers stumbling out of the kitchen a goofy buzzed smile on his face after the hit of pot he’d just taken. He remembers the sight of his best friend and his brother making out along a wall rolling their hips together in time with the music. He remembers dancing in the middle of the crowd his body moving along with the beat of the music, Jessica palming him through his jeans as they grinded against one another. He remembers looking up at catching a golden gaze that watched him intently as he grinded up against the blonde in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Won't You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IDontUnderstandThatReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/gifts).



> Okay so, this was a prompt I received and I adored dearly. There is Mpreg in that, and I'm sorry about the tags I really couldn't figure out what I should tag. Um I don't really say how all of that works on the Mpreg part but hey, we can use our imaginations. Men who can carry children are called carriers, and yeah any questions you have let me know in the comments below. Um as far as I know there will only be two parts to this, so two chapters, possibly more. Anyway's enjoy!

**Part One**

 

Flashing lights, that’s what sticks out in his mind the most when he thinks of that night. All the lights flashing as bodies grinded and twisted together in an attempt to feel closer without having to go all the way. Women and men everywhere locking lips and palming at each others crotches in the corner of the room as the booze from the kitchen and bar kept flowing.

 

He remembers stumbling out of the kitchen a goofy buzzed smile on his face after the hit of pot he’d just taken. He remembers the sight of his best friend and his brother making out along a wall rolling their hips together in time with the music. He remembers dancing in the middle of the crowd his body moving along with the beat of the music, Jessica palming him through his jeans as they grinded against one another. He remembers looking up at catching a golden gaze that watched him intently as he grinded up against the blonde in front of him.

 

He remembers grinning and making sure he kept eye contact as nipped and sucked at Jessica’s neck, rubbing his hands all up and down her body. He remembers as soon as he kissed the blonde was when golden eyes made his move, pulling Sam away from Jessica and taking him into one of the many bedrooms in the house.

 

Even in here the music was loud, though muffled through the door as the bass shook everything in the house. He remembers the exact moment their mouth’s met. He remembered the way their bodies came together the freshly 16 year-olds body fitting perfectly against Gabriel 18 year-old body. This party was to celebrate Gabriel’s last year at high school, and the end of the year. Sam had the smug pride that he was the one beding Gabriel that night.

 

Sam hadn’t even thought to mention he was a carrier like Gabriel’s brother Castiel. He hadn’t thought to ask him to wear a condom. He just wanted Gabriel inside him, fucking him so far into the mattress he’d feel it for the next two days, and he wasn't disappointed. Sam remembers exactly when they came together, both their names on the others lips. Sam remembers how Gabriel kissed him on the forehead before tucking him into the bed and slipping out of the door. It was the best night of his life.

 

When he saw Gabriel the next morning and he didn’t mention what had happened, he knew he didn’t remember it. Sam had just shrugged it off at the time, it was the best lay of his 15 years, but he wasn’t going to get butt hurt over it. It wasn’t till his time of the mouth came around that he started to get worried. It hadn’t come. He was late by five days now.

 

He remembers stumbling down the stairs, looking at Dean with fear filled eyes as he asked him to take him to the store. Dean didn’t say anything, just grabbed the Impala’s keys, and drove them to the store where Sam bought the pregnancy test. Although Dean raised an eyebrow he still didn’t say anything.

 

It wasn’t till the little blue positive mark showed up that he finally said something, holding Sam close as he sobbed into his brother's shoulder. “It’s okay Sammy, we’ll figure it out, just like we always do.”

 

Sam shook his head looking up at Dean with tear filled eyes. “Dad’s going to kill me.”

 

Dean shook his head before cupping Sam’s face. “I won’t let him Sammy, and he’ll be thrilled.”

 

And surprisingly enough, John was, but he wanted to know who the father was. Sam knew he’d have to tell Gabriel at some point, but he was so afraid of what he would say. Latter that night Sam called Castiel asking for his brother, only to find out he wasn’t there.

 

“Gabriel left Sam. ‘Got the hell out of dodge’ as your brother would say.”

 

Sam gulped hard. “Did he say when he was going to get back?”

 

Sam could almost hear the shake of Castiel’s head as he replied. “Not exactly, he said something like he was going to ‘go find himself’, and that he was planning on being gone for a couple years. He got a different cell phone, and disconnected the one he had. He’s truly gone, like he said he would one day. Why, what did you need him for?”

 

Sam took a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant Cas, and Gabriel’s the father.”

 

~~~

 

At 16 years-old on March first toward the end of Sam’s Junior year his little baby boy was born. He switched to online schooling so he could stay home with little Elijah Dominick Winchester. Elijah had Gabriel’s smile, his golden eyes and his honey dark hair. He hardly looked like Sam at all, but he had his smarts. Elijah had Dean, John, and Castiel all wrapped around his little finger.

 

Sam often found himself wishing he could have at least told Gabriel about Elijah before he left, but he never, not once, regretted having Elijah. Sure, he got funny looks from people around town, and they weren’t always nice to him knowing that there was no father in the picture. Sam didn’t care though, he loved his son with all his heart, and even though he was practically a kid raising a kid, he liked to think he was doing a pretty good job so far.

 

Sam finished high school at the top of his class, and had decided to do online school once again so he could be in Elijah’s life as much as he could while he still went to school to become a lawyer. By the time Elijah was 3 Sam had moved on from the idea of Gabriel every coming back and meeting his son, until the day he did come back.

 

~~~

 

Sam turned to the little guy perched on his hip because he refused to stay in the cart and questioned, “What do you think? Spaghetti or chicken nuggets?”

 

Elijah tilted his head, a gesture he’d picked up from his uncle Cas and said some time after he had thoroughly thought his choice through. “Chicken nuggets, but only if I get candy after.”

 

Sam laughed loudly before caving into the those golden eye’s he adored. “One piece of candy, and only if you eat all of your diner.”

 

Elijah squealed and kissed Sam on the cheek making him chuckle. “Sounds like you have an negotiator on your hands.”

 

Sam froze at the sound of a voice he hadn’t heard in almost four years. It couldn’t be. Sam slowly turned as Elijah hid his face in Sam’s neck. Golden eye’s stared back into his hazel eyes. Gabriel smirked. “It’s been awhile Sam.”

 

Sam gulped. “Almost four years.”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “It has been that long hasn’t it? Is the rug rat yours?”

 

Elijah looked up at Gabriel pushing out his bottom lip. “I’m not a rug rat.”

 

Gabriel inhaled sharply when he saw his own eyes staring back at him. Sam shifted uncomfortably under Gabriel’s sharp gaze. “Gabriel, this is Elijah, Elijah this is Gabriel.”

 

Elijah looked at Gabriel warily, while Gabriel just looked at him in utter disbelief. Gabriel seemed to pull himself together enough to ask. “Sam… is he mine?”

 

Sam glanced down at the floor. “Yeah. He’s yours. You left before I could tell you, I figured you didn’t remember that night at the party anyways, so I didn’t think you’d really care in the end.”

 

Sam eyes rose to me Gabriel’s, they were filled with anger. “Sam, I remember that night, but I had no idea that you were a carrier! How could you think I wouldn’t care that I have a son? Why didn’t you try and find me?”

 

Sam glared at the floor. “I didn’t know how. You made sure that your family couldn’t contact you, and I hadn’t had the first idea where to look. If you came back, that was great, if you didn’t, I would manage.”

 

Gabriel’s shoulders were heaving with anger as a beautiful woman came up behind him resting a hand on his shoulder. “Gabe, who is this?”

 

Elijah was hiding in Sam’s neck again so the woman wouldn’t be able to see the resemblance between the little boy in Sam’s arms and the man she was obviously close with. Sam smiled at her. “Just an old friend. My name is Sam, and this is my son Elijah, we were just leaving.”

 

“Sam, now you just can’t leave after you dropped that bomb on me.” Gabriel reached out to grab Sam’s arm and Sam moved quickly out of arm’s reach glaring at Gabriel.

 

“It’s been three years, he doesn’t need you in life when he doesn’t even know what it would be like if you were in the picture in the first place. It was nice to see you again, excuse us.”

 

Sam ignored the glare the women was sending his way as she wrapped her hand in Gabriel’s as he walked away. He picked up the chicken nuggets on his way to the frozen section along with some pie for Dean. Sam checked out quickly and left the store.

 

Sam buckled Elijah in, giving him some toys to play with on their way back home. Why was Gabriel back? He figured that he wouldn’t come back after almost four years of being away. Why now?

 

Sam pulled up at the three bedroom house he, Dean, and Castiel had boughten not long after he had turned 18. As Sam was unbuckling Elijah Dean came out of the house, clearing his throat behind him.

 

“Castiel got a call a few minutes ago.”

 

Sam froze for a second before continuing unbuckling Elijah. “Oh yeah?”

 

Dean hummed. “Yep, and guess who it was?”

 

Sam shrugged hauling a half asleep Elijah from his car seat. “Who?”

 

Dean stared at him with an unimpressed look. “Gabriel, said he saw you and the kiddo at the store. He was supremely pissed to be kept out of the loop. Cas told him if he hadn’t been such an ass and took away all means of communication, maybe he would have known.”

 

Sam sighed. “Yeah well there was some woman with him there, seemed pretty possessive to. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re dating. I get why he’s mad, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I’m not blaming you Sam, it’s not like there’s much you could do when he skipped town.”

 

Sam sighed shifting his sleeping child on his hip. “I know that Dean, but it still makes me feel like shit. Can you get the groceries? I got you pie.”

 

Dean wasn’t stupid, he knew that Sam was just trying to distract him from the matter at hand, but he smiled anyways. “Dude pie, you’re the best.”

 

Sam smiled and brought Elijah in setting him down carefully on the sofa, and walked into the kitchen, setting the oven to preheat to 400 degrees. Castiel was already sitting in there sipping his tea and reading his book, his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. Even though Castiel was the same age as Sam, he just always seemed so much older than his age.

 

Castiel glanced up at Sam and put his book mark in his book before leaning back. “So, Gabriel want’s to come over.”

 

Sam tensed. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, he had some girl with him who didn’t seem all that friendly.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “He said he’d leave her behind. Her names Kali by the way, she’s his girlfriend.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes back at him. “I figured as much that she was his girlfriend, but I still think that it’s a bad idea."

 

Castiel huffed, standing up. "Sam, he has a right to be in Elijah's life, whether you two are together or not, is besides the point. Elijah is his kid, and therefor should be able to get to know his father. I'm going to call him back, and invite him over so long as he leaves behind his whore, is that okay?"

 

Sam snorted when Castiel called Kali, apparently, a whore, but nodded. Dean walked in with all the groceries, and set them on the counter before turning to Sam. "So, you're letting Gabriel come over?"

 

Sam sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "Castiel's right, he is the father, and he has every right to get to know his son."

 

Dean nodded in agreement. "Well at least Dad didn't come over tonight, he would have torn Gabriel to shreds."

 

Sam chuckled. "God, he was livid back then when I wouldn't tell him who the father was, let alone coming to find out that not only was the father Castiel's brother, but he also just upped and left for almost four years without a single word to his family."

 

Dean nods. "Us Winchesters, so caught up in our family."

 

They both fell into a comfortable silence, Castiel came back in and resumed his place at the table reading his book. When the stove went off, Sam asked them if they wanted any chicken nuggets. Castiel passed and Dean wanted ten. Sam put in 26, ten for Dean, ten for himself, and 6 for Elijah. He then set the timer for 10 minutes and they all waited in silence. Just as the timer went off, someone knocked at the door.

 

Dean met Sam's eyes and stood. "I'll get it.”

 

Sam gave him a grateful smile before taking the chicken nuggets out of the oven, and set them on the top of the stove. He could hear voices moving closer and Sam decided he'd be the bigger person and come out and meet them, Castiel following closely behind.

 

They were both standing in the living room looking down at a sleeping Elijah. Sam regarded Gabriel's face quietly the awe on his face evident as he gazed down at their son.

 

"He looks just like you." Sam commented quietly.

 

Gabriel head snapped up looking at him obvious surprise, not even realizing he was standing there. "He certainly does doesn't he."

 

Sam nodded and walked forward before gently shaking his son awake. "Wake up sweetie, dinner's ready."

 

Elijah huffed and rubbed his eyes before opening them. "Do I still get candy after?"

 

Sam chuckled. "Of course kiddo."

 

Sam heard Dean mutter to Gabriel behind him. “Remind you of anyone?”

 

Gabriel laughed hesitantly. “Yeah, it certainly does.”

 

Sam picked Elijah up before turning to Gabriel. “Elijah, do you remember Gabriel?”

 

Elijah nodded regarding Gabriel closely as Sam said, “He’s your dad.”

 

Elijah looked up at Sam with confusion. “But you’re my dad.”

 

Sam smiled. “Yes I am, but he’s your other dad. Without him, there wouldn’t be a you.”

 

Elijah looked back at Gabriel before making grabby hands towards him a determined look on his face. Gabriel looked between Dean and Castiel looking so scared and unsure before settling on Sam's eyes.

 

Sam huffed. “He’s a kid Gabriel, he won’t bite, now take your son.”

 

Gabriel gulped before nodding, holding out his hands for the son he’d never known about. Sam handed him over watching as Gabriel placed the little boy on his hip the two of them watching each other intently before Elijah wrapped his arms around a completely terrified Gabriel then nuzzled his face into his father's neck.

 

Sam watched Gabriel melt before his eyes, his arms tightening around his son and held him close for the first time. Sam could feel tears in his eyes as he watched. He barely noticed Dean motioning towards Castiel as they moved up the stairs, no doubt going to their room to give them their space.

 

When Elijah pulled back to look at his father, Gabriel smiled down at him tapping his nose lightly. "Hey there kiddo."

 

Elijah smiled brightly at Gabriel. "Do you like candy?"

 

Gabriel laughed at the sudden abruptness of the question. "Like is an understatement, I love candy."

 

Elijah laughed. "I love candy too, but daddy doesn't always let me have it. Say's it will make my teeth rot, and it will make me unhealthy."

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam before returning his attention back to his son. "Well, when you're with me I'll be sure to slip you as much candy as I can."

 

Elijah's face lit up as he squealed, "Yay!"

 

Sam glared at Gabriel. "I don't appreciate you undermining my parenting."

 

Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam. "I'm not undermining anything. I just simply showing I'm the cooler parent."

 

"Cooler doesn't always mean better."

 

Gabriel looked up sharply, anger in his eyes his voice raising, "Well if someone had found me, I would have been here to be the better parent!"

 

"Stop please, I don't like it when Daddy and other people fight." They both looked at Elijah and softened immediately. Sam took him out of Gabriel's arms with much reluctance on Gabriel's part.

 

"I'm sorry kiddo, we won't raise our voices again. You ready to eat diner?"

 

Elijah nodded and Sam took him into the kitchen, setting him down in his booster seat. Sam piled Elijah's six chicken nuggets on a plate and poured ketchup onto the side before setting it down before the toddler. He then pulled Gabriel aside so the little boy couldn't hear what they were saying.

 

"Look I get your butt hurt about not knowing about him, but you were gone, and I couldn't find you. You can't hold that against me, and maybe if you had even bothered to ask if I was a carrier or not, you would have known."

 

Gabriel glared at him. "Maybe that's something you should have mentioned before I fucked you without a condom!"

 

Sam glared down at him. "If I had, Elijah wouldn't have born, do you regret it knowing you now have son?"

 

Gabriel opened his mouth but nothing came out. He lowered his head to the ground muttering softly. "I don't know, now that I know about him, I just wish I could have been there."

 

Sam felt his features soften and his anger dissipate against his better judgement. Sam raised a hand setting it on Gabriel's shoulder waiting till the older man met his gaze. "Look, obviously this isn't going to be easy for us, we're going to have to talk about how we want to raise him, that is, if you want to be in his life."

 

Gabriel sighed rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I want to be in his life Sam, it's just a curve ball I wasn't expecting. Kali hates kids, but he's my son, how am I supposed to choose her over my own flesh and blood?"

 

Sam shrugged removing his hand. "I don't know, but if you're going to be in his life we need to talk about all of this. If you're going to move back here, or what. Now I'm not expecting you to up and jump and move here, but it needs to be talked about."

 

Gabriel let out a sighed the panicked look on his face slowly disappearing. "You're right, it's just, it's a lot of responsibility."

 

Sam snorted. "Tell me about it, I had him when I was 16. Talk about a wake up call."

 

Gabriel's face flooded with guilt. "Sam... I'm sorry."

 

Sam looked back at Gabriel the confusion evident on his face. "What are you sorry for?"

 

"For not being here for you, maybe if I hadn't up and left, things would have been different for us..."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel's implication. "Gabriel, don't beat yourself up for it. What's happened is done and over with, there's nothing you can do about the past. Instead focus on what you are going to do in the future. If there's one thing having a kid teaches you, it is how to think ahead."

 

Sam smiled warmly at Gabriel before going over to the stove, grabbing his ten chicken nuggets, and sat down next to his son. "How does it taste?"

 

Elijah smiled at him eating the last of his chicken nuggets. "Good. Can I have candy now?"

 

Sam laughed. "Yeah little man, you can have candy. Gabriel, could you get the candy out of that cabinet?"

 

Sam wasn't sure what Gabriel had expected when he opened the cabinet door, but the giant bin of candy must have not been it. "Jesus Sam, how much candy do you have in here?"

 

Sam shrugged laughing. "He's your son, he kind of demands a lot of candy. We used to just buy small bags, but they would be gone before we could blink. So, we upped the ante."

 

Gabriel snorted and hauled the the bin of candy to the table and set it before the toddler. "Now, since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you pick two, and only two. Understand?"

 

Elijah nodded enthusiastically picking a smarties and a sucker. "Thank you daddy!"

 

Sam smiled and handed the bin back to Gabriel. "I'm gonna get Dean so he can eat his food, it's pry cold by now."

 

Sam stood up walking out of the room and up the stairs. As soon as he reached his brothers door and heard out of breath laughing he was immediately suspicious, so he decided against knocking and opening the door. Instead he opted to just holler through the door.

 

"Dean, are you going to come and eat your food."

 

The laughing abruptly stopped and he could barely hear their whispers. "Naw Sammy I'm good. Um, give it to Gabriel or something. I'm rather busy..."

 

Sam made as face and didn't even reply, just turned on his heel and shot down the stairs. Gabriel raised an eyebrow when he came back alone. "What, did he not want it."

 

Sam shook his head. "No I think he wanted something else for dinner..."

 

Gabriel choked on the water he was drinking from Sam's cup which Sam raised an eyebrow at. "Eww, I did not want to know that."

 

Sam laughed. "You should have seen Dean's face when he found out you were the father. After he said, 'I'm going to kill him', he proceeded with, 'oh god you had sex with him, gross'."

 

Gabriel snorted. "I bet I was the best you ever had."

 

Sam's smile slowly dropped from his face and he took Elijah's and his own plate to the sink. "Gabe, do you want Dean's nuggets?"

 

Sam could feel the older mans gaze searing into his back. "Sure, but you completely dodged that."

 

Sam buissed himself with cleaning the dishes not wanting to have this conversation in the slightest. "Sam, when was the last time you had sex?"

 

Sam sighed, knowing Gabriel wasn't going to let it go. "It's been almost four years."

 

Gabriel was quite behind him. "I was your last wasn't I?"

 

Sam snorted. "Not everyone is jumping to get into the pants of some pregnant whore who couldn't even keep the father around."

 

Sam could hear the sharp intake of breath from behind him. “You don’t believe that do you?”

 

Sam dried the plates and his hands before he turned back to Gabriel, leaning against the counter he fixed Gabriel with a pointed stare as Gabriel watched their son play with his hot wheels.

 

“No I don’t believe it, but it’s what people say. I know what happened Gabriel. You didn’t run from this, because you didn’t even know. I understand okay, but nobody is really ready for the commitment and being in the relationship with a kid and knowing that the kid will always come first.”

 

Gabriel nodded finally meeting Sam’s eyes. “You know I would have stayed right? I would have made this work, we would have been a family.”

 

Sam smiled softly looking at the ground. “We already are Gabriel, we’re just not together. If Kali really loves you, she’ll get over her problem with kids and make it work. I just want you in his life, he’s what matters at the end of the day. Not me.”

 

“You matter Sam, just as much as he does.”

 

Sam’s gaze rose to meet his. Sam’s not sure how long they stared at one another, the sounds of their son playing in the background, when suddenly a phone rang and broke the moment.

 

Gabriel shook his head and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, answering it quickly. “Hello Kali.”

 

Gabriel listened to the other line and his face darkened. “I don’t know when I’m coming back, meeting my son seems to be more important at the moment.”

 

Sam tried not to flinch at the sharp tone he was using with Kali. “Look if you want out, fine, but I’m not going to give him up when I’ve just found out about him.”

 

Gabriel paused listening to her response before growling. “This isn’t about Sam, Kali, this is about my _son_. You know, something that’s my flesh and blood, that I help create!”

 

“I know you don’t want kids! I’m not asking you to be his fucking mother! In fact I’m not even asking you to stay. You can leave Kali, nothing is stopping you.”

 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes. “So, you’re not leaving?”

 

He nodded once more. “Okay, I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Gabriel hung up the phone resting his head in his hands. “Daddy?”

 

Gabriel looked up, shocked to hear his son call for him. “Are you okay?”

 

Gabriel nodded and smiled before ruffling Elijah’s hair. “Yeah, I’m okay kiddo. Was your candy good?”

 

Elijah nodded his head enthusiastically. "It was so good!"

 

Sam smiled at the sight before him. When he was alone he'd let himself imagine this. This picture in front of him, Gabriel staring down at the kid with all the love and adoration he could muster, and Elijah looking up at his other father like he'd never not been there. It was perfect.

 

Gabriel glanced up at Sam. "What?"

 

Sam shook his head glancing at the clock. "Okay little man it's almost 8, it's time to get ready for bed."

 

Elijah stuck out his lip. "But Daddy, I want to spend more time with Daddy."

 

Both Sam and Gabriel snorted before Gabriel ruffled their sons hair again. "You'll see me here again soon kiddo, I promise."

 

Sam smiled and picked up Elijah walking up the stairs with Gabriel following close behind. Gabriel watched silently as Sam went through the nights routine giving Elijah a bath, brushing his hair, brushing their teeth together, changing him into pajamas, then finally tucking him in.

 

Sam kissed Elijah lightly on the head before pulling back. "Good night love."

 

Sam turned to look at Gabriel motioning his head to their son. "You gonna say good night?"

 

Gabriel nodded, nervousness settling over his features again. Gabriel squatted down by the side of his son's bed, pulling up his batman sheets up to his chin. "Night kiddo, I'll see you soon okay?"

 

Elijah nodded his eyes already getting heavy. "Love you Daddy."

 

Gabriel's eyes opened wide before he smiled softly down at his son. "I love you to kiddo."

 

Gabriel kissed his head and stood up following Sam out of the room. Gabriel shut the door behind them and took one last look at his son in the soft light of his night light. Sam waited, watching him closely as he closed the door then faced him. They stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything just staring. The silence was was broken as Dean and Castiel stumbled out of their room laughing. They looked up at the two of them and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Did you just put Elijah down?” Dean asked quietly, rubbing his head awkwardly. There was a reason Sam made them take the room on the other end of the hall away from Elijah.

 

“Uh yeah, we put him down.” Sam muttered moving towards the stairs.

 

The three of them all followed him down, Dean and Castiel following his leads and sat down in the living room. Sam looked up a Gabriel questioningly. “Are you going to to stay for awhile longer or are you going to go?”

 

Gabriel shifted from foot to foot biting his lower lip. “I should go, I don’t want Kali to get any angrier at me.”

 

If Gabriel noticed the way Sam’s face fell, he didn’t mention it. “I’ll walk you out then.”

 

Sam followed Gabriel out to his car, smirking at the candy red color. “Elijah is going to freak out over your car.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Yeah, I bet he will. Well Gigantor, I should go, have to appease the girlfriend at some level.”

 

Sam smirked at the ground at the nickname, but didn’t met Gabriel’s eyes. “Yeah, I bet you do. Well I’ll see you soon, so we can talk about things, and uh, figure all of this out.”

 

Sam turned away only to have his arm caught in an iron clad grip. Sam glanced up from the ground to Gabriel’s eyes. “Sam…”

 

Sam could see the apology in his eyes and decided he really didn’t want to hear it. “It’s okay Gabriel really, I understand.”

 

With that Sam pulled his arm away and marched into his house. No one saw him slide down the door and sob into his knees silent tears running down his face, and he was glad for it.

  
  



	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Gabriel had his own place, Kali wasn't sure if she was going to move down yet, but she visited Gabriel on the weekends. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Elijah helped Gabriel move into his two bedroom apartment. Sam had asked why Kali wasn’t there to help, and Gabriel’s replay was she isn’t really a manual labor kind of girl. Sam didn't expect to ever see her again, figured they had made a silent agreement to not speak to another after the second month passed, that was, till she sought him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the prompt. There's going to be a third part and then that will be the end of this fic. Um, I don't have much to say about this chapter, no real warnings or anything you guy's should be warned of so, enjoy I suppose.

**Part 2**

 

The next few weeks run together in a blur. Shapes and objects moving as Sam goes through his routine integrating Gabriel into it. He never brings Kali, and Sam is grateful for it. He doesn't think he could tolerate Kali being around, not when he felt his heart tug every time he saw Gabriel.

 

Gabriel fit in perfectly, as if he had always been there. Elijah took to him immediately, and Sam has never seen Gabriel so attentive before. Elijah and Gabriel together were an unstoppable force of trouble, and Sam had never been happier even though their main target often was him, he really didn't mind.

 

Gabriel was constantly seeing how he could be in Elijah's life more, and after only a week of spending time with his son, Gabriel had made the decision he was moving back to be here with his son. From the heated discussion Sam had overheard on the phone, Kali was not happy with that decision at all. Sam hoped like hell they broke up.

 

A month later, Gabriel had his own place, Kali wasn't sure if she was going to move down yet, but she visited Gabriel on the weekends. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Elijah helped Gabriel move into his two bedroom apartment. Sam had asked why Kali wasn’t there to help, and Gabriel’s replay was she isn’t really a manual labor kind of girl. Sam didn't expect to ever see her again, figured they had made a silent agreement to not speak to another after the second month passed, that was, till she sought him out.

 

Sam wasn't expecting her, he was walking home from his part-time job waiting tables when she stepped out in front of him in an alleyway. "Hello Sam Winchester."

 

Sam regarded her warily. "Kali, this is something of a surprise."

 

Kali sneered. "I'm sure it is, listen, there's something you and I need to discuss."

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin. "You and your little bastard have gotten in the way of Gabriel's and I's relationship. Put a wrench in things if you will. I need you to break his little heart, get him to leave the two of you, or else I'm going to have to intervene myself. You won’t like it if I have to intervene, there’s a lot more violence involved."

 

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

 

Her sneer deepend. "Oh no Sam, that's a promise."

 

Sam chest puffed up and he stalked up to her, wrapping his large hand around her neck, and slammed her up against a wall. Her eyes grew big as she stared back into Sam's hazel, angry, eyes. "Listen here you bitch. If you threaten my family again, I swear to God it's the last thing you will have ever done. Understood?"

 

Her face was going purple as she struggled against his hold. She nodded frantically, and Sam released her immediately. "Stay away from me, and stay away from my family."

 

With that Sam stalked past her eager to get home, what he didn't expect was for the woman behind him to pull out a gun and shoot him.

 

~~~

 

Sam woke up to a sharp pain in his shoulder causing him to hiss in discomfort. Sam shut his eyes tight as he reached over with his right arm to feel his left shoulder when a hand caught his arm, holding him in place. “Easy there kiddo, you don’t want to mess with the bandages.”

 

Sam sighed at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, relaxing immediately and dropping his arm. “Do I want to know what that bullet did to my shoulder?"

 

Gabriel shrugged sitting back down. "You'll be fine Sam, you'll just need some physical therapy."

 

Sam nodded watching Gabriel carefully as he gazed down at his hands as if he had been the one to shoot Sam. "Gabriel, this isn't your fault."

 

Gabriel sighed heavily before speaking in a distraught tone, "You know nothing Sam, about what has gone on in my life the past three or so years. I met Kali in a bad time in both of our lives, she was addicted to morphine after her car crash, and I was now addicted to alcohol. I thought leaving would lessen the pain, but really the only thing it did was worsen it.

 

"When we met, she was looking for a way out of her addiction, and we found it together. We went through rehab together, we got clean together, and we fell in love together. At least, I thought I loved her, she was good for me while I got clean and then the manipulation started. It wasn't like she tried to get me to start drugs again, but she always found ways to keep me around. She chained me to her, and though I've loathed her for sometime, I've never been able to leave her. Having this life with you, I found a reason to leave, it was only a matter of time. I had never imagined she would have gone as far as she did. When I got the phone call, I couldn't believe it. I came here as soon as I could, I had been so afraid. I was scared of loosing you after I had just gotten you and I just… I’m so sorry Sam.”

 

Gabriel let out a heart breaking sob that made Sam’s heart lurch. “Gabriel, come here, please don’t cry.” Gabriel walked around the bed climbing on top of it, laying his head against Sam’s chest as silent tears came down his face. His body shaking with the effort to keep the sobs in.

 

“You could have died Sam. I… I would never have forgiven myself if you had-”

 

“Hey, stop that. I didn’t die, I’m here right, right now. Gabriel look at me, I’m right here.” Gabriel slowly looked up at Sam his eyes slightly red, the gold of his irises shone brightly against the red. Sam lifted his good arm and wrapped it around Gabriel, pulling him in closer.

 

“Don’t blame yourself Gabriel, it’s not your fault. Did the police get her?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I gave them all the places I thought she possibly could have gone, but they haven’t caught her yet.”

 

Sam opened his eyes wide in alarm. “What about Elijah, where is he? What if she goes after him?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, putting his hand on Sam’s mouth to quiet him. “Dean and Cas took him up to Bobby’s. Dean explained to me it’s pretty much like a fortes, so they should be safe.”

 

Sam relaxed against the pillows. “I hope they find her soon.”

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement laying his head back down on Sam’s chest.

 

~~~

 

They did end up catching her three weeks later when she finally went home to get her stuff. According to the cops she gave one hell of a fight. Sam was discharged from the hospital the day after Kali was caught. Gabriel convinced Sam of going back to Gabriel apartment so he could take care of the younger man. Dean said that they would be heading back down in a couple days, Bobby wanted to spend more time with Elijah, and he was told to tell Sam that he better visit more often.

 

Sam slept a lot when he got home from the hospital. Gabriel only waking him to eat, clean his wound, and to take a shower. Mostly though Sam slept. When Elijah came home he tried to be more active, just so he could show his son that he was fine, but he still slept a lot.

 

Gabriel remembered Elijah’s sad face as he walked up to him. “Why is Daddy always so tired?”

 

Gabriel squatted down in front of his son, pulling him in for a hug mumbling. “Because a bad person shot him, and now Daddy is trying to recuperate.”

 

Elijah pulled back from the hug his lip sticking out in a pout. “Why would someone do that to Dad? He’s the best person in the world.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “I don’t know kiddo, I really don’t. Here,” Gabriel pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket, handing it over to the 3 year-old, “go play for a bit and I’ll go check on Daddy okay?”

 

Elijah nodded enthusiastically running off and yelling, “Thanks Daddy!”

 

They were at Gabriel’s apartment today, and Sam had went and layed down in Gabriel’s room. Gabriel slipped in there quietly expecting Sam to be asleep, instead finding him staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Hey, I thought you would be asleep right now.”

 

Sam glanced over at him giving a half hearted smile. “I hate feeling like this, like it takes up all my energy just to play with my son. I know the physical therapist said it would take about a month or so before I would start to feel like myself again, but this just sucks.”

 

Gabriel opened his eyes wide when he noticed the tears running down Sam’s face. “Hey don’t cry Sam.”

 

Gabriel climbed onto the bed laying on his side and pulling Sam into him making sure not to bump Sam’s bad shoulder. “Please don’t cry it’s okay. You’ll be fine.”

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel letting out silent sobs. “I don’t understand why this is making me so depressed I just don’t understand.”

 

Gabriel tightened his hold on the younger man kissing his head lightly. “It’s okay Sam, you don’t have to always understand everything you brainiac.”

 

Sam laughed his way through a sob against Gabriel chest. “You always did call me the most creative of names.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “I always will kiddo, you had my kid, you can’t get rid of me now.”

 

“And I don’t want to.” Sam murmured finally calming down enough, his eyes becoming heavy.

 

Gabriel smiled nuzzling Sam’s head before glancing at the clock seeing that it was Elijah’s nap time. “I’m going to go get Elijah for his nap, I’ll be right back.”

 

Sam nodded sleepily at him his eyes barely staying open. Gabriel slowly unwrapped himself from Sam walking out of the living room spotting the little munchkin playing with legos.

 

“Hey little man, it’s time for your nap.”

 

Elijah jutted out his bottom lip looking up at his father. “But I don’t wanna take a nap.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son. “Excuse me?”

 

Elijah looked down in defeat. “Okay. Can I sleep with Daddy?

 

Gabriel nodded and smiled. “You can take a nap with both of us.”

 

“Yay!” Elijah squealed running into Gabriel’s bedroom. Gabriel chuckled following behind silently watching the little guy climb his way onto his bed and curl up against Sam.

 

Sam smiled softly wrapping his arm lightly around Elijah as he looked up at Gabriel. “Are you coming?”

 

Gabriel nodded walking forward and climbing under the covers Sam was holding up for him. They stared at one another for a long time, their son in between them sleeping soundly. Sam broke the silence first. “I’m glad you came back.”

 

Gabriel smiled reaching out and resting his hand against his son’s cheek. “So am I Sam, so am I.”

 

~~~Two year and a couple months later, March 14th~~~

 

“Happy birthday dear Elijah, happy birthday to you!” Everyone gathered sang, watching the 5 year-old blow out the candles on his ice cream cake, because much like his father, he wanted as much sugar he could possibly get in one day.

 

Sam grinned watching Gabriel cut the cake and hand out pieces of cake to everyone who wanted one. While Dean cut up the pie for everyone who wanted a slice of that instead. Gabriel looked up meeting Sam’s gaze, and he smiled holding out a piece of cake for Sam.

 

Sam shook his head. “I’m full Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel made a pouty face. “Oh come on Sam it’s Elijah’s birthday, here I’ll even share this piece with you.”

 

“Yeah Dad it’s really good, just one piece.” Elijah pleaded with his father giving Sam the same exact look that his father was.

 

Sam huffed rolling his eyes, but nodded in consent. “Fine, but only if we’re sharing.”

 

Sam shook his head at the identical grins he got back in return. You could never mistake that Elijah was Gabriel’s kid. Gabriel and Sam sat down on the small love seat on their patio and watched their 5 year-old scarf down his piece of cake before running off to go play with Charlie and Gilda’s kid and all the other kids from school that he had invited to it.

 

Castiel was holding his 1 year-old daughter making faces at her to make her laugh. Dean was watching them with a small smile on his face while he drank from his beer. Kyra Nicole Winchester had Dean’s bright green eyes and Castiel’s black hair. She was absolutely adorable and had the entire Winchester family wrapped around her finger just as Elijah had done.

 

Sam twisted his engagement ring around his wedding finger absently thinking of the little surprise he was planning on telling Gabriel about tonight. When fingers snapped in front of his face, it snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked over at Gabriel who had already eaten most of the cake slice. Sam noted that a little bit of ice cream was on Gabriel’s bottom lip.

 

“Earth to Sam, what are you thinking about in that large head of yours?”

 

Sam smiled shaking his head. “Nothing, give him that.”

 

Sam took the plate away from Gabriel before giving him a kiss sucking in the older man's bottom lip into his mouth before pulling back and taking a bite of ice cream cake innocently.

 

Gabriel stared at him in bewilderment. “What was that for?”

 

Sam shrugged. “Half of it was because I wanted to, the other half was because you had ice cream on your lip.”

 

Gabriel grinned shaking his head and waiting for Sam to finish off the rest of the cake before getting up and throwing it away. Gabriel walked over to Dean watching as Sam sat down next to Castiel taking hold of Kyra into his hands, bouncing her lightly on his knee making cute faces at her.

 

“She’s cute isn’t she?” Dean said his eyes filled with adoration.

 

Gabriel nodded. “Yeah, she is cute. I wish I could have seen Elijah at that age.”

 

Dean glanced over at Gabriel elbowing him gently. “You still beating yourself up over that?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “Naw, not really. I’ve accepted the fact that I can’t change that I wasn’t there, and that there really isn’t anyone I can blame for that, not even myself. What’s important is that I’m here now.”

 

Dean nodded smiling before looking back over to Castiel and Sam. “You know, if Sam gets pregnant again, you will get to see what that was like.”

 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side, not really having thought that before. He knew Sam wasn’t on birth control, and that they weren’t always careful about Gabriel always wearing a condom. It was completely possible that Sam could get pregnant again. They hadn’t talked about having another kid, Gabriel had only purposed to Sam 5 months ago.

 

A year after Gabriel had come into Elijah’s life, him and Sam had moved into a house of their own, and Dean and Castiel stayed in the same house, Castiel coming out that he was pregnant to all of them and they they would need the extra rooms anyways. Gabriel really hadn’t thought about it when Sam demanded that they get a house with at least three rooms, but it hit him now that Sam had been planning ahead. Planning ahead to the point of him possibly getting pregnant again. 8 months after they had bought the house together Gabriel had purposed and the rest was history.

 

Gabriel watched as Sam leaned over whispering something into Castiel’s ear that made him freeze for a moment before laughing, giving Sam a hug with one arm and whispering back. Gabriel leaned towards Dean. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

 

Dean shrugged. “No idea. Let’s go find out.”

 

They walked forward together, Dean making grabby hands for his daughter which Sam handed over easily, smiling dorkily at how his brother melted under his daughters gaze.

 

“So what were you two talking about Sammich?” Gabriel said as he sat down into Sam’s lap, looking at him expectantly.

 

Sam shrugged. “Nothing in particular really.”

 

Castiel snorted at that, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “How bout you Cas, will you tell me?”

 

Castiel shook his head, standing. “No way in hell. I think we’re going to head out, Kyra needs a nap and honestly, so do I.”

 

They all laughed and Sam stood up, making Gabriel stand up too, before giving Castiel a hug then Dean being careful of the little girl in his arms. They all said their goodbyes and one by one after, the parents took their kids going home as well. By the time the last parent walked out of the door with their kid, which happened to be Charlie and Gilda, Elijah was half passed out on the couch. Sam and Gabriel weren’t far off to being in the same place as their son.

 

Sam carried Elijah up to his room, while Gabriel cleaned everything up down stairs. Sam kissed Elijah lightly on the head before walking back down stairs cleaning up everything outside.

 

When Sam was done he went back into the house, walking up behind Gabriel who was doing the dishes and wrapped his hands around the smaller man’s waist. “Want to take a shower after your done?”

 

Gabriel humed, washing the last dish and drying his hands. “That sounds like a great idea Gigantor.”

 

Sam smiled, taking Gabriel’s hand and leading him upstairs to their room. Sam started up the water, checking the temperature every so often while he took his clothes off. Gabriel came in behind Sam unclothed, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist, and resting his head on his back waiting.

 

Sam checked the water one last time deeming it warm enough before stepping in, taking the smaller man with him. They stood together under the spray, kissing lightly and just relaxing after the slightly hectic day. Sam reached for the shampoo, pouring some into the palms of his hand and rubbing it into Gabriel's hair.

 

They did this often, taking turns and washing the others body for them, preferring to just touch one another than always having sex. Not that they didn’t enjoy sex, which they completely did, a lot, but sometimes it was just nice to touch, and not desperately be trying to get inside one another.

 

Sam rubbed the soap into Gabriel’s skin taking away some of the knots in Gabriel’s back and moving to wash out the shampoo in the smaller man’s hair. Gabriel then in turn returned the favor to Sam. Adding little kisses to Sam’s back and chest.

 

When they were done they climbed out of the shower drying themselves off before collapsing in their bed. They were both on their sides staring at one another holding each others hand in between them.

 

Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand lightly before speaking softly, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Gabriel opened his eyes wide in shock, before it melted into a goofy smile. Gabriel pulled Sam tightly against him, kissing his slightly damp hair. “That’s great news kiddo. Holy shit. We’re going to have another kid.”

 

Sam chuckled wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriel. “Yes, yes we are.”

 

“What do you think it’s going to be this time?” Gabriel asked quietly.

 

Sam shrugged snuggling in closer to Gabriel, his eyes becoming heavier. “I think it’s going to be another boy. What do you think?”

  
Gabriel shrugged kissing Sam’s head. “It doesn’t matter, I’m going to love him or her either way.”


	3. The End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later, Seth Milton-Winchester was born into the world kicking and screaming. When Gabriel got to hold him first, he melted. His entire face lighting up as his eyes filled with tears. Elijah looked at his brother like he was an alien at first, but soon grew to love him with his whole heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the final part of this prompt. This is the pretty little ending I had in mind for this. I hope you enjoy it.

**Part 3**

 

Sam paced nervously around the hotel room. He didn’t really understand what he was so nervous about, he had already had a kid with Gabriel, and he was five months pregnant with the second one, he had no reason to be nervous about Gabriel not going through with this. But he was, he was very nervous, and Sam could tell that his brother was getting fed up with his pacing real quick.

 

Dean stood, stalking up to him, and grabbed him by the shoulders tightly. “Sammy, calm the hell down, Gabe is not going anywhere okay? The dude is about to have a second kid with you, he’s here to stay.”

 

Sam sighed rubbing his eyes, trying to shake off his nerves. “I know Dean, I know. I just…” Sam trailed off running his hands over his belly that the tux clung to tightly. “I just don’t want him to disappear like he had with Elijah. I realize he didn’t even know, but I’m still-”

 

Dean cut him off with a hard look and a slap to the back of the head. “Sam get your head out of your ass. That man is in love with you, and Elijah is his whole world. He is not going _anywhere_.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Castiel’s distinct voice came after it. “Can we come in?”

 

Dean shouted back that it was okay, and Castiel came in holding his daughter while Elijah followed in behind him. Dean walked over to Castiel, taking their baby from him and talked to her excitedly.

 

Sam smiled at Elijah squatting down to be face to face with him. He was so adorable in the little suit Gabriel had bought for him. “Hey there little man, you excited?”

 

Elijah smiled brightly flashing his little white teeth. “Can’t wait for Daddy and Daddy to get married!”

 

Sam chuckled thinking fondly that maybe he should have had Elijah call one of them Papa. It got confusing sometimes. “Yeah me either, although I’m kind of nervous.”

 

Elijah didn’t lose his smile but cocked his head to the side. “So is Daddy, so I think it’s okay to be nervous.”

 

Hearing that made Sam calm down a little bit. He smiled and ruffled Elijah's hair fondly. "Thanks kiddo."

 

Elijah nodded keeping his smile on before it turned into a small pout. "Do I really have to be the flower girl?"

 

Sam laughed loudly. "No Elijah, you're not the 'flower girl', Daddy was just teasing you. You're the ring carrier remember?"

 

Elijah nodded brightening up immediately. "Yeah I remember. Uncle Dean has the rings though right now. He didn't want me to lose them."

 

Sam swung Elijah up in his arms bopping him on the nose. "Don't worry kiddo, you'll get them soon enough."

 

John came walking around the corner and he met Sam's eyes smiling softly. "You ready Sammy?"

 

Sam smiled, nodding before setting Elijah back down. "Go with Grandpa okay kiddo?"

 

"Yes Daddy."

 

Sam turned towards Dean who was handing his child back over to Castiel. Dean walked up to him and fixed his tie a bit slapping him on the shoulder and smiling. "You look great Sammy."

 

Sam smiled the nerves creeping back in. "Thanks Dean."

 

Dean smiled and walked out the door with Castiel in tow. Castiel was Gabriel's best man. The only groomsman Gabriel had beside Castiel was Benny, a guy he had met on his years away. Dean of course was Sam's best man, and upon demand, Charlie was Sam's only bridesmaid.

 

Sam bounded down the stairs of the hotel after Dean, walking behind him the whole way to the spacious room where there wedding was to be held. Sam had no idea how he had done it, but Gabriel had convinced him to have the wedding in Las Vegas. When they reached the doors he was supposed to go through he switched nervously from foot to foot waiting for his turn to pass through the doors.

 

Dean turned towards him smiling and patting his shoulder one last time. "You got this Sammy," he said before walking through the doors next leaving Sam alone. Sam counted the ten seconds he was supposed to wait before finally stepping through the doors.

 

Sam smiled at the crowd of people who had come to their wedding, his eyes searching for whiskey colored ones. He found them, staring back at him with awe and wonderment. Sam had never been happier, his heart swelled and skipped a beat. When he reached the end of the isle, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Gabriel.

 

He said all of his lines, read his vows, but never did his eyes leave Gabriel’s for more than a few seconds. When they were told they could kiss, both of them rushed forward eagerly. Dean had to pull Sam back away from Gabriel to get them to stop. The rest of the night passed by in a blur, and before Sam knew it, him and Gabriel were alone.

 

Gabriel made love to him that night slowly and pationetly. He murmured sweet nothings the entire night, just worshiping Sam. It was the best night of Sam’s life.

 

Four months later, Seth Milton-Winchester was born into the world kicking and screaming. When Gabriel got to hold him first, he melted. His entire face lighting up as his eyes filled with tears. Elijah looked at his brother like he was an alien at first, but soon grew to love him with his whole heart.

 

Seth had Gabriel features just like Elijah did, except Seth had inherited Mary and Dean Winchester’s eyes, and Sam’s hair. He was much more like Sam in personality, but if his brother played his cards right he could get Seth to go along with his pranks. They were close brothers, much like Sam and Dean had been.

  
Dean and Castiel ended up having two more kids. Their second oldest another girl, and the the youngest was a boy. They all had family dinner together on Sunday’s, and had holiday’s up at Bobby’s. Sam loved his life, and wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He was grateful for that night neither Gabriel nor him had thought about the what if’s, because it gave him Elijah. In the end, it also gave him Gabriel and Seth, and he could never regret that, because no matter what happens in the past, it always matters in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like what I did there, having the title as the last sentence of this fic? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below!


End file.
